ereijanfandomcom-20200213-history
REDACTED
REDACTED is a Silver Knight who awakened Fire/Earth Essences and was naturally talented from a very early age. He quickly impressed and gained the admiration of his peers with his particular talent with Fire Essence, though his main priority in his early life was to protect his younger brother, Ortis Groura, otherwise known as Jw980. Early Conflicts Eventually war between the Silver Knights and the Dwarves broke out and REDACTED was forced to flee from his home, taking Ortis with him to the Overworld, from their underground home. Once there, REDACTED desperately sought to protect his younger brother from the warring kingdoms of the world, they travelled abroad as nomads, running from any conflict they found. Eventually, REDACTED realized that the world was a war-torn place, abound with chaos and destruction. REDACTED fell into despair when he realized he was unable to protect his little brother and it had a profound impact on his philosophy and actions from then on. Ortis' Death Eventually REDACTED's worst fear came to pass, a Spirit named Hedenlator tricked his brother into making a potion infused with Hedenlator's Demonic Essence, and it caused Ortis to go insane, attacking REDACTED and forcing him to kill his brother, after this, REDACTED isolated himself in the wilderness and fell into depression, unable to coupe with the loss of his brother. REDACTED began researching the History of the world, and the Origins of Essence, eventually he came upon ancient tomes that revealed that a man named Albas Koshpak had stolen Essence from the sacred Tree of Death and that since this happened, the world has been cursed with war/death. Changing The World Upon learning this, REDACTED began plotting to change the world through his own means, by utilizing the power of the Tree of Death once again to quell the fighting between all the kingdoms of the world himself, by using the Tree's power to create a world where his deepest desires would always come to pass. (This included resurrecting Ortis Groura so the two could live happily together.) In order to do that he first had to find the Tree's seed, and plant it so the Tree would produce Essence again. This lead REDACTED to traveling across many realms searching for things he would need to accomplish his goal, these items included the Heart of Purity, which would allow him to destroy anything that he wished, the Source Fragment, the source of all things in the world, which would allow REDACTED to create anything he wishes, and the Tree of Death, which would allow him to control/regulate the power of the other tools. Meeting Siris Eventually he met an Enderman named Siris Galatas and the two became friends, REDACTED then deceived Siris into helping him with his plans by aiding in the elimination of the Spirit who tainted Ortis, this lead them both to fighting Hedenlator in an intense battle that lead to the Spirits defeat. It was revealed that Hedenlator had also utilized the Tree of Death for his own motives and the Tree had begun destroying the realm of Atrius, REDACTED then proceeded to destroy the Tree in order to stop it and then faked his own death, while seeking to re-plant the now destroyed Tree. World War Ereijan This eventually lead him to a realm called Ereijan where Hedenlator and Perramos had been fighting a war against each other for eons, Siris Galatas also found his way to Ereijan and eventually they found themselves on opposite ends of a battlefield, Siris Galatas sided with Perramos whilst REDACTED manipulated Hedenlator for his own ends, REDACTED was killed in battle during that war but his influence in the world was carried on by others, and his ideal world has yet to come to fruition. REDACTED Resurrected Avyrion and REDACTED's secret In the realm of Atrius, shortly after Perramos had been slain by Avyrion, Avyrion obtained the Source Fragment and with its powerful Essence, his Amnesia was cured, and he was revealed to be REDACTED's brother, Ortis Groura. The two had formed a shaky alliance under the motive of changing the world together, and with REDACTED dead, Avyrion sought to complete their plan by himself, ultimately excluding REDACTED from the world of his dreams by keeping REDACTED dead, out of spite for letting Ortis die, and return as an incarnation of death without his memories. This prompted REDACTED to use his trump card against Ortis and, eventually, this forced Ortis to bring REDACTED back from the dead. World War Ereijan II With REDACTED now resurrected as an undead, and Ortis revived with his original power, the two set out on finishing the plan they had originally started. This prompted the newly revived Ortis, still retaining most of his powers over Life/Death, to raise an army of Undead that could not be slain in battle, the army then proceeded to systematically eliminate all of the inhabitants of Ereijan, including Perramos, Hedenlator, and Endyrium all within the span of a few weeks. Eventually, Siris Galatas, Kered1, and Karcelot Koshpak ended up being the only remaining fighting force in the realm, they discovered the location of the Tree of Death and traveled to it in order to stop REDACTED and Ortis, by the time they arrived however, it was too late. The Tree of Death had been fully resurrected and was only a mere hour away from producing its fabled Essence Fruit once again. This prompted the 3 to battle Ortis and REDACTED again, who for the duration of the fight had trouble getting along, eventually Ortis betrayed REDACTED again, and consumed the Essence fruit upon its completion. Ortis the Destroyer Shortly after Ortis consumed the Essence Fruit his body underwent a massive mutation, The metal composing Ortis' body changed to appear more like Diamonds. Ortis' eyes also turned completely blue and he became feral, the immense stress placed on his body from the Essence fruit made Ortis behave like an animal, at first he simply levitated in the air, confused about what was going on around him, though his mood changed when Kered1 and Siris Galatas began firing arrows at him. This prompted the delusional Ortis to attack the two with incredible force, sending them over a hillside with a single blow. During the time that Ortis had the Essence fruit, REDACTED joined them in the battle, hoping to re-claim the power that Ortis stole from him, though REDACTED's undead body was destroyed by Ortis with relative ease. Karcelot, seeing the severity of the situation, decided to fight Ortis one on one using Karcelot's full power, but even then Karcelot wasn't able to defeat Ortis in his new form. Karcelot then used a technique that he had learned to multiply his maximum power by 100, at the cost of his own life, this allowed Karcelot to fight on par with Ortis uninterrupted for a full day, before his body finally gave out, at this time Karcelot was unable to move, prompting Siris and Kered to begin fighting Ortis again. Shortly after they realized they couldn't defeat Ortis in his new state he gained control over the Essence Fruit's power and regained full consciousness. After this, Ortis fought with Siris and Kered again, though Ortis began having regrets about his actions up to that point, this eventually lead to Ortis being caught off guard and beaten by Siris and Kered1. It was this that prompted REDACTED to fully resurrect into a living being again. REDACTED's return REDACTED utilized a form of mind-control in the form of imprinting his will onto Ortis, after Ortis was weakened from the fights against Siris, Kered1, and Karcelot, REDACTED took control and forced Ortis to bring him back to life completely. Shortly after this REDACTED revealed that he had some of Siris Galatas' flesh grafted onto his chest, this enabled REDACTED to utilize all of Siris' powers fully, which meant that Siris and Kered1 where firmly out-classed by the newly resurrected REDACTED, they then proceeded to fight for a good portion of time, eventually however, in a shocking turn of events, the Tree of Death communicated to REDACTED, asking REDACTED to take the Tree of Death into him in order for the Tree to retrieve its Essence Fruit, REDACTED obliged, and took the Tree of Death into his body. REDACTED, much like Ortis, mutated under the immense stress of the Tree's power, the metal composing REDACTED's body turned into a shimmering Gold, and his power was even greater than that of Ortis' own power. REDACTED later retrieved the Essence Fruit's power from Ortis, adding to his own, it was at this time when he awakened The Eye of Judgement, and gained control of the Heart of Purity, and the Source Fragment. At this time REDACTED began using the power at his disposal to re-create the world in his own image, but before he could do so he was interrupted by a physical manifestation of his own will, who, to REDACTED's surprise stabbed him with Life's Sword, this immediately hindered REDACTED's movement, and then the manifestation of REDACTED's will explained that he was actually a manifestation of King Albas' will, who had manipulated REDACTED into gathering the power of the Tree from the start, prompting the manifestation of Albas' will to attach to REDACTED, and take control of him, effectively resurrecting the long-dead King Albas. REDACTED's repentance, and realization After King Albas had been defeated by Siris Galatas, Kered1, and the badly wounded Karcelot, REDACTED was restored to his original self, the flesh of Siris Galatas had been burnt off, and the Tree of Death's power had left REDACTED's body, returning him to normal, with the exception of the Eye of Judgement, which remained on REDACTED's forehead. REDACTED realized the error of his ways and apologized for the wars that he had started, and the people he had killed to complete his goal. He then decided to research King Albas, to ensure the dead king would never be revived again. The group reluctantly forgave him, in exchange for restoring Ereijan to its original state, using the power of the Eye of Judgement to repair the damage he had done. Currently, REDACTED spends most of his time researching the clues King Albas left behind in hopes of ensuring that the King is never resurrected again. Personality REDACTED's personality is often quiet and reserved, though if something's bothering him he will get extremely vocal about it. He normally has a rather off-putting disposition and has a very addictive personality, normally taking a particular interest in something and learning everything there is to know about it. REDACTED will not fake his emotions or feelings about people, if he respects someone he will show them honor, be it a friend in his house, or an enemy on the battlefield, this is shown when he and Siris Galatas fought. Even though Siris was substantially weaker than REDACTED at the time, REDACTED did not comment on Siris' weakness, and gave Siris multiple chances to defeat him in combat, along with the benefit of the doubt, stating that if REDACTED was using only his own natural ability, that Siris would be a firm match for him. Likewise, if REDACTED dislikes someone, he will often taunt them, ridicule them, or, depending on the situation, he will even resort to killing the individual. REDACTED shows little to no remorse when he decides to take life, having slain many innocent civilians and soldiers from Perramos' army, he never so much as gave a statement about it beyond: "If they want to fight, I'll fight. If they get in my way, I'll firmly push them aside." Though his primary reason for killing normally revolves around protecting his brother, Ortis Groura. REDACTED has a desperate desire to protect, and watch over Ortis, always looking out for Ortis' well being and safety above all else. If REDACTED believes someone is doing harm to Ortis, he will kill them, if someone is kind to Ortis, or befriends him, REDACTED will encourage that person to associate with Ortis. REDACTED is also extremely possessive over his little brother, prizing him as: "A darling little angel" and, often times, will behave highly irrationally when it comes to Ortis' well being. REDACTED has often turned against friends, family, and even world leaders and shows no remorse for doing so, stating: "I know what I did, I'm not insane. I'm fully aware of my actions, and for my darling little brother, I'd do it again." Despite REDACTED's irrational behavior regarding his brother, he is normally very friendly towards people unless provoked, often befriending random strangers or simply helping when needed, even if its something that he has no concern about. REDACTED also suffers from varying levels of depression, a main focal point of this is the fact that when his brother was driven to insanity by Hedenlator, he was forced to attack him, and in doing so, badly hurt the delusional Ortis. REDACTED never completely forgave himself for doing that, even though it was entirely self-defense. REDACTED's sense of humor is mainly derived from puns, or word-play, often he uses his own name in the joke. such as: "I ACTUALLYHAVETOREMOVETHISENTIREPUN" He does this to the dismay of his peers. Abilities Primal Essences REDACTED is a master over the Fire and Earth Essences, being completely immune to the effects of Fire and Lava, along with this, he is also extremely resilient to other sources of damage as well, this is a combination of his Earth Essence, and the fact that REDACTED is a Silver Knight, who's body is composed entirely of metal. These Essences allow REDACTED to summon/weaponize Fire, often using it as a means of killing large groups of people. "quickly, and painlessly." The flames REDACTED can conjure burn much hotter than most, being able to incinerate entire buildings in a mere instant. REDACTED can also make this fire rain from the sky, often resulting in massive amounts of environmental damage, and in extreme cases, REDACTED is able to demolish entire Villages in a moment's notice. Meteorites REDACTED is also able to temporarily merge his Fire/Earth Essences together, and in doing so he is able to create meteorites high above his head and then he is able to target specific areas on the ground. These meteorites are able to demolish entire cities, along with causing detrimental environmental damage to the area around the point of impact. Often fire/debris will spread for miles around the blast zone, resulting in wild fires, and additional destruction to a larger area. Perramos once confirmed, whilst addressing the threat that REDACTED posed, that REDACTED was able to break entire mountains apart, and, if he used his full power, could likely sink an entire continent. Demonic Essence REDACTED once trained directly under Hedenlator, and earned the Spirits favor, this prompted Hedenlator to grant REDACTED some of his hellish powers. Originally, REDACTED couldn't properly regulate it and had to continually switch bodies, normally taking live victims as his new hosts. Eventually he was able to properly regulate the power and changed back to his original body. The Demonic Essence adds to his power by a significant amount, making him much stronger physically, and also enabling him to enhance his Fire/Meteor abilities to even larger degrees of destruction, often multiplying the destructive power by 2-4 times. The Eye of Judgement During his brief time as the host of the Tree of Death's immense power, REDACTED awakened the Eye of Judgement, The most exalted and sought-after of the Greater Essence Eyes, this Eye allows REDACTED to anticipate someone's movement, see Essence in the form of color, it enhanced REDACTED's environmental perception greatly, allows him to see into other dimensions at will, and enables him to use very powerful offensive abilities such as his Dimensional Shadow ability, it enables him to change the world around him to his liking using a forbidden power called "Forbidden Fantasy" which brings the users wishes to reality. REDACTED's Eye of Judgement also awoke a unique power only ascertaining to REDACTED, which enables him to forcibly jump between space/time into other dimensions, though this effect is limited and eventually he will be returned to the dimension of origin regardless. This ability is normally used to get REDACTED out of danger, by teleporting him to a safer place elsewhere.